Es Por Ti Mi Felicidad
by Dulce Angel Oscuro
Summary: En medio de tanta tristeza ellos dos lograran esa felicidad tan buscada... ShadAmy ACTUALIZADO :D
1. Mi triste Realidad

**N\A**: aquí otra vez Alexis fastidiando XD en fin les presento el ShadAmy que dije que aria sera de varios capítulos así que sera medio largo ja ja espero que disfruten por cierto es un AU _alternative universe_ por lo que muchas cosas cambiaran ¬w¬ MUAJAJA okey antes debo decirles que:

**Ninguno de estos personajes me perteneces son de Sega Sonic team, Yuji Naka y nah ni idea de quieen mas xD**

Exceptaundo de mi Oc Teo de fox :3

Teo: al fin entro en un fic tuyo TwT

Alexis: see en fin me largo LEAN

* * *

Capitulo 01 Mi triste realidad

Le dolía...

Realmente le dolía aquella "batalla" que había tenido hace poco; un golpe mas y por poco le quita la vida...otra vez.

Se adentro en su habitación, se miro el rostro lentamente, realmente estaba horrible varios moretones varios cortes y una que otra mancha de sangre se reflejaban en el espejo del dormitorio.

-No me puede ver así-. se dijo así mismo el erizo que contemplaba su imagen en ese pedazo de vidrio que llamaba espejo.

Con un poco de esfuerzo camino hasta el botiquín para sacar los medicamentos necesarios para aquella herida...

Recordaba exactamente lo que le había prometido al pequeño: _No volverlo a hacer_ pero..el debía, debía hacerlo aunque no quisiera el debía hacerlo.

El sonido del teléfono le hizo reaccionar de su pequeño letargo, haciendo así que se parara de golpe de su lugar a caminar directo al teléfono, para contestar lo mas rápido posible que su devil cuerpo le permitía.

_-Diga-. _

_-Shadow que bueno que contestas-._

_-Que quieres-._

_-Vaya forma de tratar a tu jefe-. _

_-Vamos al punto-. _

_-Buenas noticias "socio" anoche fue la mejor batalla que tuviste, te felicito ganamos mucho-. _

_-...y-. _

_-Solo te llamo para recordarte, que puedes recoger tu premio-. _

_-Bien Mephiles estaré ahí-. _

* * *

-Espero que venga pronto-. un pequeño erizito plateado esperaba pacientemente algo, cerca de la ventana con una ilusión bastante notable apoyando ambas manos en esta.

-Pero miren nada mas si es el rarito-.

"Otra vez el"-. volteo para encontrarse una silueta la cual formaba claramente a un armadillo acompañado de una ardilla y un oso polar.

"Migthy"- pensó con molestia el erizo mirándolo así de reojo.

-Je je esperando otra vez al callejero- le hablo desafiante con un tono odioso en sus palabras.

-No te permito que te refieras de el de esa forma-. Se paro firmemente frente al armadillo claramente enojado.

-Uh y que me harás, idiota-

En su mirada se diviso furia de su forma tranquila cambio drasticamente a una molesta, apretó fuertemente sus puños, rechino sus dientes de tal molestia que le provocaba su atacante.

-Vamos Silversito tu yo y todo el mundo sabe que el erizo solo viene aquí por lastima de ti, por nada mas crees que te aprecia JA me rió de tu gran ingenuidad-

-Ya quisieras-. Le reto

-No te hagas falsas esperanzas el solo es un pordiosero, nada mas un indigente jaja- se rió el, acto seguido los demás curiosos encontrados en el lugar rieron con el.

-Te partiré la cara-. Silver estaba apunto de manarle un puño directo al rostro del armadillo aun así, Migthy logro esquivarlo, pero la furia de Silver fue tan inmensa que no sabia exactamente como el armadillo fue atraído hacia el erizo plateado, por una energía misteriosa de colores verdosos.

-¡No te permito que hables así de Shadow!-. un fuerte golpe hizo que su oponente sangrara y cayera de senton en el piso.

-Chicos ¡ayúdeme!- pidió refuerzo, tanto así que aquellos que le acompañaban fueron directo al erizo.

-Agarrrenlo, nadie se burla de mi-. Dicho esto se paro con un poco de esfuerzo limpiándose la sangre de sus labios.

Sus acompañantes lo sostuvieron de ambos brazos evitando así cualquier movimiento del erizo plateado.

-Suéltame, maldito cobarde-.

-Esto y mas te mereces por molestarme, pedazo de estúpido-.

Golpe tras golpe, iban directo al abdomen del erizo de ojos ámbar, dejándolo escupiendo sangre.

Desde lejos; una gata purpura de ojos miel veía todo con tristeza acompañada de un zorrito color marrón oscuro de ojos azul intenso.

-¡SILVER!, vamos Teo debemos ayudarlo- aviso una gata morada bastante alarmada viendo la dolorosa escena.

-Si –. respondió veloz el zorrito

Ambos corrieron directo a la mas cercana: la encargada, pidiendo asi su ayuda.

-Honey, Honey debes ayudarlo, algo terrible esta sucediendo-. Aviso la gata.

-Golpean a Silver- declaro Teo.

Honey era una gata color amarillo de cabello negro ojos cafés se diría que ella era a la única del lugar a la cual le tenían confianza

-Aya vamos niños, no hagan alboroto recuerden que...-

-Honey pero que haces- Una zorrita color café impidió su caminata parándose enfrente de ellos con una mirada de enojo.

-Yo-yo solo iba con los niños Señorita Fiona-. Dijo nerviosa poniendo a los chicos detrás de ella.

-Esa no es tu tarea- se le acerco a una muy corta distancia mirándole con desprecio- ese es asunto mio- termino medio gritándole a Honey.

Con paso firme se dirigió a la pequeña pelea protagonizada por Migthy y Silver los cuales iban iguales. Miro el lugar con una pequeña multitud gritando "Pelea" animando asi a los niños.

-Que sucede- pregunto seria e inexpresiva con un tono de voz escalofriante asustando a todos los presentes.

* * *

-Y que tiene planeado para la boda; debe realizase en un lugar de alta alcurnia-.

"ay si, alcurnia, ¡pero que diablos significa eso! "- se preguntaba mentalmente una eriza rosada.

-Debe entender que nuestro hijo es muy sofisticado- hablo una dama con cierto tono arrogante a la vez que se abanicaba con aire de superioridad.

"ya van como 100 palabras raritas que dicen"- seguía pensando una muy distraída eriza.

-Amelia que opinas-. pregunto uno de los presentes.

-A si, yo creo que esta bien- hablo sin interés alguno en la amena platica que tenían sus acompañantes.

-Creo que es un "si", dentro de dos semanas todo esto sera posible, ¡brindemos!-.

En el centro de la ciudad, en el restaurante mas sofisticado y lujoso, para ser mas explícitos, se encontraban dos familias reunidas celebrando algo de bastante valor; al parecer ambas se encontraban muy felices, por lo que se veía exceptuando a una eriza rosada, la cual miraba todo con un rostro de aburrimiento.

-Esplendido, entonces sera dentro de dos semanas-.

-Si claro, esta noche en la celebración, le presentaremos a su futuro esposo, Señorita Rose-.

"esposo"- sonrió falsamente, como odiaba tener que hacer esas cosas pero si lo hacia era solo por ella.

* * *

Camino por los pasillos de ese sótano el lugar perfecto para los mafiosos pero no, el no iba para eso. Golpeo una puerta tres veces luego de que una voz le dijo "adelante" entro a la habitación la cual se encontraba en penumbras solo el resplandor de un cigarrillo encendido se hacia notable a la vez que un aroma a quemado se percibía en aquella oficina.

-Ya me tienes aquí, que quieres- se cruzo de brazos elevando la mirada directo al techo.

-Toma, campeón- celebro una voz providente entre las sombras a la vez que la había lanzado tres fajos de billetes.

-y esto-. Pregunto incrédulo tomando entre sus manos el dinero recibido.

-Tu paga-. respondió tomando un cigarrillo entre sus manos, expulsando de sus labios un humo blanquecino.

-Ya lo se, pero es mas que la anterior-.

-Ja ja muchacho, te mereces un premio, ademas de que esta vez mas gente aposto por ti- se levanto de su lugar dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

Sonrió al sostener los billetes en sus manos...

-Je je el próximo encuentro sera dentro de dos días- le hablo apartándose de el si habría luz de seguro se vería su siniestra mirada.

-¿Que próximo encuentro?, te dije que renuncie a esto trabaje mucho como para que...-

-Basta yo so lo quiero ayudar piensa en Silver, acaso quieres dejarlo para siempre en el orfanato, acaso quieres que adopten a Silver, para ya no verlo mas- cito haciendo énfasis con sus manos jugueteando con el cigarro, caminando alrededor de el erizo negro asqueandolo con su aroma a cigarro.

En cuanto a Shadow, recordó al pequeño Silver el cual siempre le veía como su heroe, ese pequeño al cual prometió proteger.

-Donde y cuando-.

-Así me gusta Shadow, muy obediente como siempre-

* * *

-Arreglate esa corbata hermanito, que esta tan chueca como tu ja ja-

-Ja ja mucha risa Sally-.

En uno de los barrios mas lujosos de la ciudad; una enorme mansión sobresalía entre todos los hogares, en aquella casa viven los prestigiosos Acorn dueños de casi toda la ciudad. Entre las muchas habitaciones, dos ardillas platicaban entre bromas y varios temas uno que sobresalía en especifico.

-Umm te vez calmado, sucede algo-. Pregunto confundida jugando con unos almohadones, Sally.

-Tal vez, nervioso-. Respondió sin apartar su mirada del enorme espejo del dormitorio arreglando su cabello.

-Ahh es por que hoy conocerás a tu futura esposa, como se llamaba Samy, Dani-.

-Amy- corrigió sonriente al pronunciar el nombre.

-Así, hmph no te hagas esperanzas-

-Ja si, la eh visto millones de veces en portadas de revistas, te digo que es una exquisita belleza.- hablo en tono soñador, arreglando su camisa sin perder su carismática sonrisa.

-Ya soñando despierto Elias-. le miro su hermana abecés el hastiaba es forma de ser.

-Solo espero que desee tanto como yo el conocerlos-. Sonrió volteando al fin a ver a la ardilla de cabellos rojizos.

-Tal vez se cumpla o talvez no-.

Este le miro un poco enojado

-No me importa haria lo que sea para enamorarla-. Hablo confiado Elias a la vez que daba por terminado su nerviosismo.

-Lo que sea- le miro de reojo Sally.

-Lo que sea- respondió orgulloso.

-Esto ya es serio nunca te había visto... tan decidió-.

-Si es por ella que así sea-.

-solo se que estas enamorado de ella desde que tienes uso de razón osea desde siempre- hablo con simpleza limándose las uñas.

-Algún problema de ser así-.

-Uf ya es oficial enloqueciste-. Le miro divertida balanceando sus piernas de un lado a otro.

-Enserio Sally aria lo que fuera por ella- tomo una rosa en sus manos percibiendo su delicado aroma-. No importa si tuviera que "acabar" con algún estorbo en mi camino- termino su frase apretando los pétalos de la rosa con cierta malicia.

* * *

-Fue taaan aburrido, ellos utilizaban palabras como: alcurnia, sofocante, un montón de palabras que no entiendo-. Finalizo paseándose por su recamara.

-Amy ya hablamos de esto debes ser una señorita como se debe-. Explico una coneja color crema mayor que ella.

-Pero no quiero y si ese tal Elias es un estirado como sus pomposos padres- explico tirándose en su cama.

-Vamos confiá, ahora mantén tu compostura Amy-. Corrigió su compañera moviendo el dedo indice en señal de reproche.

-Si gracias Vainilla abecés creo que eres la única en la que puedo confiar-

-Me siento alagada Amy-. Le sonrió alegremente la coneja.

-En fin mientras mas rápido pase mas rápido se sanara mi hermanita- sonrió soñadoramente.

-Solo lo haces por Maria, cierto-.

-sii solo espero que Elias quiera que vivamos con ella claro cuando estemos tristemente casados.

Tocaron la puerta sacando así a Amy de su alegato.

-Puedo pasar- pregunto un dulce vocecilla.

-María tu eres mas que bienvenida aquí-. corrió directo hacia ella abrazándola con fuerza.

-Con cuidado Amy recuerda que María es delicada- Aconsejo Vainilla.

-ups, claro- le dejo suavemente sobre la cama- "si lo hago es por ti hermanita"

* * *

-Vuelvan aquí bandalos-.

En una de las partes mas transitadas y comerciales de la ciudad se veía correr a un muy veloz erizo aunque su compañero no era tan hábil. Ambos eran perseguidos por unos cuantos vendedores del lugar.

-Tails estas bien-.

-Sonic ya no puedo mas-. Se rindió un agitado zorro de dos colas.

-Sube a mis hombros yo te cargare- ofrecio amable su compañero el cual se veia sucio y desarreglado.

-Bien-.

-Allí policía esos son los bandalos que me robaron a mi y a mis compadres-.

En una motoneta unos dos policías embarcaron camino persiguiendo a ambos amigos.

-Sonic mas rápido que nos alcanzan- pidió el zorrito.

-Descuida lo tengo controlado- hablo confiado mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

Con un impulso desviando el camino se deciso de todos los policías que iban tras su rastro.

-Nuevo record-. Felicito Tails con alegria.

-Je je gracias hermanito-

-Aun así, no me gusta robar-. Tails bajo sus orejas al igual que su cabeza desviando la mirada de su hermano.

-Lo se lo se, pero no hay de otra, nadie quiere darme trabajo- fastidiado Sonic pateo una lata que había en el camino metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera.

-Descuida Sonic mientras este contigo y Cream yo estaré feliz- le animo mandandole una sonrisa.

-Gracias hermanito-.

-En las buenas y en las malas-. Mostró su puño Tails

-Asi es-. Choco puños con el joven zorro.

Con esto dicho ambos escaparon a su llamado refugio, escondido en los peores lugares de la gran metrópoli llamada Movius.

* * *

**N\A** AL FIN primer capi terminado =) ja ja esto seguro sera lo que mas actualize bien yendo al capi dudas: reviews o inbox gracias n.n leanme pronto en el siguiente de: "Es por ti" Si te gusta dale like

Tails: eso es en facebook ¬¬U

Alexis: asi peron n-nU si te gusta dejame review o follow

Tails: eso si esta bien :)

Alexis: ejem bueh lo que me queda decirles es:

**Me dejas un review ;)**


	2. Las Apariencias Engañan

**N/A: **

Silver: **Tres **cucharadas de alegría ;)

Tails: ½ litro de inspiración =D

Teo: una cucharada de dulzura ^u^

Silver: y que tenemos

Tails: una Alexis con un nuevo capi

Alexis: Tada! aquí les traigo mi nuevo capi del fic con mucho cariño para ustedes

Tails: valió la pena aquí esta su capi

Alexis: je je see ahora no les molesto mas y les dejo con el nuevo cap…..

* * *

Capitulo 02: Las apariencias engañan

Escuchaban claramente como la "señorita" Fiona le daba un reprimenda al pobre de Silver, el era el mas inocente en todo esto por que a el; abecés creían que vagar por las calles era mucho mejor, era el cielo comparado en el lugar en el que estaban, si mucho mejor.

-Blaze, el joven Silver estará bien- pregunto inocente tratando de ocultar el inmenso miedo que le carcomía por dentro.

-Si Teo el es fuerte estará bien-. Respondió con una media sonrisa transmitiéndole confianza al pequeño.

-Eso espero-. Susurro inaudible.

Percibió la tristeza que se denotaba en el pequeño zorro, ella era la mayor y por alguna razón quería protegerlo.

-Por que no vamos al jardín, es primavera debe de estar bellísimo- Sugirió de manera alegre.

-Seria fabuloso, Blaze-

-Entonces, sígueme- le hizo una señal de "sígueme" a Teo el cual obedeció alegre siguiéndole por detrás de aquel pasillo.

El zorrito se le adelanto en cambio ella le dio una ultima mirada a la habitación donde ahora solo se escuchaban quejidos.

* * *

Se veía radiante, por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvería a verle no solo a ella sino también a sus otra hermanita menor, la pequeña María cuanto le extrañaba, pero…el destino siempre tan impredecible y maravilloso a la a vez que no sabría que le deparara después.

-Eh...Noah Rose, cierto- aviso una azafata del avión.

-Si, esa soy yo, algún problema-

-Al contrario, su equipaje esta listo-.

-Tsk- sonrío

Espero en frente del aeropuerto un taxi con un poco de impaciencia, realmente estaba ansiosa por volver con su familia.

Desde lejos unas siluetas sobresalían, escondidos detrás de una vieja bodega.

**-A las una a las dos y TRES!- **alerto aquella sombra a una mas pequeña mientras esta otra asentía con la cabeza.

-Disculpe señorita me eh perdido y no encuentro a mi madre, me ayudaría a encontrarla- se sobresalto al escuchar una vocecilla llamarla.

-Eh, te has perdido pequeña- le miro con ternura por la expresión en el rostro de la pequeña coneja.

-Si, me eh perdido, me ayudaría a encontrar a mi madre- le hablo frotándose los ojos con una voz entrecortada.

-¡Claro! como te llamas tesoro-

-Cream-.

La conejita le guío sosteniéndola de la mano un poco mas lejos de donde se encontraban, hablándole sobre su madre perdida ,con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos a la vez que su voz se entrecortaba.

Lo que la eriza no se percato fue que había olvidado por completo sus maletas.

-AHORA TAILS AHORA!-. En un parpadeo un erizo azul acompañado de un zorrito se habían llevado sus maletas.

-Pero que...- volteo rápidamente para fijar su vista en un erizo azulado, acompañado de un zorro robándole sus maletas sin vergüenza alguna.

-Gracias por su ayuda, hasta luego-. Hablo veloz, para marcharse velozmente.

Cream corrió a todo lo que daba, tratando de perderse de vista de la eriza que había conocido anteriormente.

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya!- exclamo para si misma- ¡ahí estas!- sonrío, al parecer la suerte se encontraba de su lado ese día.

-Ah, Sonic nos descubrieron-

-Vete Tais, vete con Cream yo la distraigo- con una mirada de preocupación el zorrito obedeció, agitando sus colitas para elevarse por los aires.

-¡Hmph devuélveme eso!-. Escucho no muy lejos por donde corría para encontrarse con la silueta de aquella eriza.

"esa chica es muy veloz, pero yo lo soy mas"-Sonrío para si mismo, si lo que mas le gustaban eran los retos, este seguro le encantaría.

Sonic le llevo a propósito a uno de esos lugares de mala muerte; llegando así a un callejón sin salida, al cual había entrado aquella chica desprevenida o eso pensaba el por lo que, volvió a sonreír.

-he te encontré- dijo orgullosa aunque agitada por aquella persecución.

-Bien bien me tienes atrapado, y ahora que aras- se apoyo a uno de los basurales que habían en el lugar, dándole la mas minima importancia a lo que acontesia.

-Llamare a la policía-. Respondió acercándose al individuo.

-y…-. dijo con simplesa.

-Luego les diré que me robaste- continuo posando ambas manos en sus caderas

-y…-.

-Sabes que mas, ¡te arrepentirás!-

-y- esto ultimo lo dijo sonriendo con prepotencia

-Aggg ya me cansaste, erizo idiota- hablo bastante exasperada por el odioso comportamiento de su acompañante.

-y- repitió burlesco notando el enojo de la eriza.

-El que ríe ultimo ríe mejor- finalizo sonriente aquella eriza causando confusión en Sonic

* * *

-Auch duele-.

-Lo se Silver cálmate por favor-. Le hablo dulcemente Honey a la vez que le aplicaba agua oxigenada a las áreas heridas del cuerpo de Silver.

-Si, es que me arde-. Respondió cerrando sus ojos con fuerza intentando contener el dolor.

Ambos permanecían en la enfermería del orfanato, Honey curando las heridas de Silver de manera calmada.

-Debes decírselo a Shadow-. Aconsejo mirándole a los ojos.

-NO, como crees… no pienso darle una carga extra a mi pa... digo amigo- se auto corrigió a si mismo ocultando su sonroje.

-Ibas a decir papa cierto-

-No se lo digas, solo quiero que Shadow este tranquilo estos días-

-Tarde o temprano debes decirle que la señorita te maltrata-

-Lo se, ah espero hacerlo pronto- suspiro pesado tratando de calmarse a si mismo.

-Silver te encuentras bien-. Interrumpiéndolo de sus pensamientos, ingreso Blaze a la habitación poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Si algo mejor-

-Me alegra- le hablo alegre- se lo dirás verdad-.

-Lo dudo Blaze soy un cobarde-. Desanimado se desplomo en la camilla en la que estaba sentado.

-No pasara nada estarás bien- trato de calmarle Honey con aquella sonrisa que loe caracterizaba.

Sonó la campana de la puerta principal alertado así a Honey. Se dirigió a prisa no quería que Fiona se enterara de alguna visita al lugar.

-Shadow llegaste-. Su voz se torno alegre al ver al erizo negro.

-Así es- respondió al gesto- ¿donde esta?- observo tratando de encontrar al pequeño.

-Esta adentro, con Blaze- respondió velozmente

Se adentro a ese lugar, para ser un orfanato le parecía bastante extraño realmente extraño.

-¡Silver!

* * *

Se miro una y otra vez en el espejo, realmente se sentía incomoda con los acontecimientos futuros, pero que podía hacer nada, simplemente sacrificarse por su pequeña hermana, sabia bien que la única solución a su extraña enfermedad que María padecía, era casarse con aquel desconocido que pronto llamaría esposo, dentro solo de unas semanas.

-Te ves bellísima Amy- exclamo la coneja.

-gracias Vainilla- agradeció con amabilidad ocultando su tristeza.

-No tienes por que estar triste, después de todo quien sabe, quizás el destino te sonría-

-Tienes razón debo estar feliz, además….-

_-Volviste, volviste_-

Aquel gritito provinente de su hermanita hizo que reaccionara de sus pensamientos, llamando su atención claramente.

-Será ella acaso- se pregunto Vainilla y de inmediato Amy le miro con emocion.

-Vamos a averiguarlo-

Con gran apuro y una curiosidad de niña pequeña, Amy corrió al vestíbulo de su mansión viendo así la silueta de alguien bastante familiar.

-Cuanto tiempo hermanita- exclamo una eriza un poco mas alta que ella denotando su alegria.

-Noah- corrió de inmediato a los brazos de su hermana.

-Amy pero que clase de modales son esos- regaño su madre.

-Lo lamento madre, pero es..-

-Lo se, lo se, te comprendo- se acerco a las erizas para luego demostrar una calida sonrisa- Enorme sorpresa volver a verte jovencita-

-Je je espera, estas mojada- Amy sintió sus manos humedecerse al contacto con la ropa de su hermana.

-Uff si larga historia, un erizo muy molesto me hizo esto, pero ya no importa le di su lección- sonrío con un poco de malicia.

-Tan valiente como siempre-.

-Vaya que me conoce- le guiño un ojo de manera picara.

Ambas rieron no sin antes ser regañadas por tan inapropiados modales de parte de sus padres, como era sabido

* * *

-No hay nada que se pueda hacer-

-Lo lamento Shadow, es eso o nada-

Aspiro aire pesadamente mientras procesaba la situación como se lo habida dicho anteriormente, si el quería a Silver debería adoptarlo a la manera tradicional: "casándose" pero como haría eso, preferiría cualquier dilema, antes que ese. El dinero no seria un problema el problema seria buscarse una esposa.

-Shadow sabes que con gusto te ayudaría- hablo sonrojada-. Pero si quieres adoptar a Silver debes estar casado son las reglas y yo no podría hacer nada la Señorita Fiona sospecharía-

-Lo se, descuida algo are- le hablo con un tono de voz frío en sus palabras.

-Realmente lo quieres cierto- le miro de reojo esperando una respuesta.

-Si… el es la única persona a la cual la considero como mi familia-

Le examino con la mirada, viendo una anomalía en este se atrevió a preguntar

-Shadow por que traes esas gafas oscuras, por lo que veo es un día nublado para esas gafas de sol-

-Esto, no es nada solo que me duelen los ojos- volteo ignorándola.

-No mientas, dime que no lo volviste hace- le hablo seriamente cambiando esa expresión de felicidad a una de enojo.

Volteo bruscamente no quería más interrogatorios por parte de Honey

-Y si es así que-

-Esta…-

-Lo siento pero gano mucho en las peleas callejeras mañana en la noche será mi próximo encuentro- le hablo en un tono de voz siniestro.

-Al menos cuídate- le aconsejo suplicante.

-Si – respondió serio cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya encontraremos una solución-.

-Eso espero-. Murmuro

* * *

-Elías te presento a la joven Amy Rose tu prometida – hablo una voz con bastante regocijo pero bastante sofisticada.

Su rostro se ilumino al fijar su vista el los hermosos ojos verdes de la joven, aquella noche le parecían brillar mas intensamente que cualquier otra gema que allá visto en su vida.

-No sabe la inmensa alegría que siento al conocerla en persona al fin Señorita Rose- le hablo haciendo un pequeña reverencia, besando su mano con delicadeza.

-Si claro- un golpecito bastante disimulado por parte de su madre le hizo rectificarse- ¡digo!, es un placer-

Su sonrisa se hizo aun más grande por el indebido comportamiento de la joven, amaba esa forma de ser de ella.

-Me permitiría bailar esta pieza conmigo-.

La mirada de su madre le decía todo debía aceptar

-Claro- hablo con cierto dudar en su palabras.

De una manera tan formal el joven Elías comenzó a bailar con ella haciendo gala de sus pasos de baile y de su sonrisa príncipe azul.

-Valla un muy buen comienzo, Minerva- le hablo una dama a la madre de Amy.

-Parece que esto va bastante bien, pero bueno mejor vayamos a la mesa-. Invito agitando su abanico disimulando su nerviosismo.

Vainilla la cual se encontraba con la hermana mayor de la joven eriza suavemente le murmuro a esta.

-Esto va bastante bien no lo crees Noah-

-Umm si- respondió desinteresada

-Sucede algo-

-No lo se pero ay algo en esa ardilla que no me agrada- dijo sin perder de vista a la ya mencionada.

-Se refiere al joven Elías-. Pregunto confundida mirando al caballero danzar con la eriza rosada.

-No no esa su hermana-. Señalo con su dedo índice.

-Parece bastante normal -.

-No exactamente pero no me cae del todo-. Puso un gesto de desaprobación.

Vainilla río bajo mientras veía la intrigante mirada que le enviada Noah a Sally

La velada pasaba con rapidez conforme el tiempo, aunque para Elías quisiera que fuera así siempre.

-Enserio paso eso- le miro divertida.

-Por supuesto fue una experiencia bastante humillante para mi persona- le hablo evitando reírse al compás de ella.

-Como crees es muy divertido-. Siguió sin aguantar las ganas de reise.

-De igual manera a es un poco humillante-

-Je je si-

-Debo confesarte algo- cerro los ojos para luego abrirlos y mirarla fijamente.

-Eh- sorprendida la eriza por tal seriedad que había tenido esta.

-Sabes que tu gran fama hizo que casi media ciudad te conociera ¿no?-

-Si- asentio con la cabeza mirando a todos lados.

-Pues debo decir que eh estado enamorado de ti desde el primer momento que te vi- le hablo serio, tomando entre sus dedos una de las manos de su acompañante…

Sintió el calor de sus mejillas incrementarse ante tal confesión por lo que solo volteo.

-Sucede algo-.

-Bueno me siento mal que tu sientas todo eso por mi y yo no se si logre corresponderte- hablo soltándose de su agarre.

-No importa- se paro firme ante ella.

-Uh-

-Yo aria lo que fuera por enamorarte Amelia-

-….-

-Amy, aria lo que fuese necesario para enamorarme dame un oportunidad-

-Claro, aunque solo tengamos unos días- le respondió retomando su lugar en aquel banquito en su jardin.

-Por supuesto el tiempo necesario, así no sentirás que este matrimonio es por la fuerza-

-Si nos casamos- dudo por un momento en las palabras que utilizaría para su pregunta- viviremos con mi hermanita María-.

La pregunta le puso un poco nervioso pero si era por ella

-Por supuesto, ella será muy feliz con nosotros-

-Lo dices enserio- sus ojos se iluminaron ante tal respuesta.

-Si –reafirmo su decisión.

-Muchas muchas gracias Elías- en un impulso se abalanzo a abrazarlo con fuerza. Elías aprovechando el momento le abrazo mas fuerte en especial por encontrarse en el jardín del castillo solamente ellos dos.

La tomo suavemente del mentón con a clara intención de robarle un beso, Amy solo se dejo llevar por el momento seria impropio pero seria su futuro esposo por lo cual no opuso resistencia.

* * *

Esas fiestas se le hacían de lo mas aburridas para su gusto por lo que solo se fue a jugar por lo grandes jardines de la mansión Rose. María se fue a curiosear por ahí, hasta que extrañamente encontró un hoyo en la cerca que separaba de la calle a la mansión; ya que estaba sola y nadie le diría que hacer, se fue a ver que haría por ahí.

Le pareció extraño un terreno baldío, pero por curiosidad mas que razones camino por el pasto seco de aquel terreno, encontrando así una enorme casa, parecía vieja deteriorada, y desabitada desde hace mucho.

Camino con miedo ya le estaba empezando a asustar aquella idea, solo se guío por la curiosidad, lo cual habia sido mas grande que el miedo que sentía.

Escucho quejidos por lo que sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, lo siguiente que encontró fue a un joven erizo plateado de su edad lamentándose a la ves se frotaba sus manos.

-Aggg- se quejo al ver su manos con cicatrices.

-Estas bien –pregunto con timidez María.

-Eh!?, ah tu quien eres-

-Mucho gusto soy María the Hedgehog Rose y tu- su sonrisa se poso en sus labios extendiendo su mano así en forma de saludo.

-A Silver the Hedgehog-

* * *

Ya había anochecido prendió una vela para iluminar un poco aquel lugar

-Bueno al menos lo intentamos- trato de calmarlo con aquellas palabras.

-Grr esa chica si que medio batalla- dijo golpeando su puño contra la mesa.

-Descuida Sonic lo hiciste- le dio ánimos mostrándole su pulgar en alto.

-Lo bueno es que…-

-Que –interrumpio el zorrito de colas gemelas.

-Le robe su billetera –sonrío triunfante

-Je je valla- le dio palmaditas en su espalda cuando sintió humedecerse su gante el cual portaba- ¿que? estas mojado, ¡pero como!-

-Uf la chica sabía utilizar el agua, increíble no- habla sarcástico.

-Bueno al menos comeremos- se encogió de hombros sin saber que mas decir.

-Cierto hermanito yo iré al mercado-

-Bueno te esperamos -

-Recuerden pueden jugar pero no vallan lejos si ellos los encuentran estaremos fritos-

-Si, ven Cream –le tomo de la mano mostrándole una sonrisa al notar que no había dicho palabra.

-A si – la pequeña solo se sonrojo y siguió.

"Mi hermanito esta creciendo"- pensó orgulloso a medida que se iba corriendo – " esa chica si que me dio batalla pero ya veremos la próxima Noah Rose" pensó para alejarse en dirección a la ciudad.

Por otro lado Tails y Cream solo se quedaron jugando por el mar.

-Abecés desearía vivir en esas lujosas mansiones, tu que dices Tails- le hablo de forma soñadora con los ojos iluminados.

-Vamos Cream esto no es tan malo, entre todos nos cuidamos de ellos-

_**Tails POV **_

Cada día es lo mismo vivir robando, huyendo de ellos esos hombres que si no nos cuidamos se llevan a uno los nuestros, en aquellas camionetas blancas, viviendo de lo que hay, protegiéndonos lo unos a los otros todos como una gran familia.

-Tendríamos camas enormes, comeríamos siempre un gran festín- hablaba Cream ilusionada con sus fantasías.

-Si Cream así será- le seguía la corriente.

-Aunque me gusta tu compañía Tails y sin ti no seria lo mismo-

-Gracias Cream- me lleve una mano a la nuca a la vez que mu corazón latía con fuerza.

-Hey Tails- un erizo verde me había llamado interrumpiendo mi amena conversación con Cream.

-Sucede algo Manic- pregunte mirándole preocupado.

Manic otro al quien puedo confiar además de mis amigos el hermano de Sonic

-Has visto a Sonic-

-Si fue a la ciudad a comprar los víveres-

-Rayos, conseguí esto y quería ver que nos daban por el- hablo mostrándome anillo parecía de oro.

-Vaya se ve caro-

-Exacto tiene un gran valor- sonrío viendo la gema parecía ilusionado de verdad.

-Si no fue difícil robarle a esa tipa estaba muy distraída-

-Al menos tu conseguiste algo valioso no como el inepto de Sonic- hablo una tercera voz la cual no le tenia confianza en lo absoluto.

-Basta mi hermano hizo un esfuerzo en cambio tu que hiciste- Manic le hablo retante a Nazo mientras este solo le veía con un aire de superioridad.

-Palabras y más palabras hmph es un insoportable creido- le desafío, vaya esto se ponía feo.

-Tú no te quedas atrás- rio haciendo que Nazo se enojara.

-¡Que dijiste, enano! – uy ahora si esta molesto, Cream solo se escondió detrás de mi

-Lo que oíste-

-Repítelo y no tendré compasión contigo – se le acerco ambos se miraba frente a frente, con miradas que daban escalofríos.

-Quisiera verlo-.

-Chicos, chicos, basta solo llevemos la fiesta en paz- me interpuse entre ellos dos suficiente por un día.

-Como quieras inútil – y se había ido al fin Nazo talvez era el mas peleonero de toditos y bastante ambicioso.

-Se fue que bien lo detesto- cofeso el erizo verde con un tono de alivio.

-Nos ayuda mucho, igual vamos adentro no queremos problemas- dije para finalizar la conversación.

-y el señor Nazo- me pregunto Cream.

-El sabe cuidarse, Cream-

-Cierto-

Y así nos fuimos adentro a esperar lo que pase primero

_**Fin Tails POV**_

* * *

Después de aquella cena lo primero que hizo fue desempacar sus maletas para guardar su ropa en su viejo ropero el cuál no se veía desde hace mucho.

-Eh donde lo deje-

Busco en sus bolsillos de su pantalón al parecer sin resultado alguno

-Que no no-

Se reviso la ropa pero no encontro lo que buscaba ciertamente.

-Aggg ESE ERIZO IDIOTA SE ROBO MI BILLETERA- grito con furia para luego desplomarse en su cama – te encontrare Sonic ya veras- hablo por ultimo Noah cerrando sus ojos tratando de olvidar el mal rato que le había echo pasar ese molesto erizo azulado….

* * *

**N/A:**

Alexis: me retrase mis queridos lectores por lo que les hice un capi mas largo lo que se abra notado eh U.U si lo se tambien cero Shadamy pero descuiden ya habra, paciencia

Teo: muchas gracias por sus Favs Follos y review es genial gracias gracias OwO

Alexis: je je sii ademas de que debo agradecer a mi gran amiga Noah por prestarme a su personaje la señorita "Noah the Hedgehog" para mi fic n.n gracias

Tails: si se atrasa es por que esta estudiando je je sacaras buenas notas aunque me salgan canas verdes tratando de enseñarte algo y se vuelve a atrasar es por que se la pasa haciendo estupideces con su amigas ¬_¬

Alexis: epa que si bien me largo espero que esta novata a echo bien su trabajo en este cap si es asi dejen sus review pliss sin mas que decir que tengan un buen dia!

¿?: no me digas lo que tengo que hacer ¬¬ *se va*

Tails: O.o quien es ese

Alexis: -.- el que limpia baños en la esquina bueh hasta la otra….

**Me dejas un review ;)**


	3. Esperanza

**Capitulo 3: Esperanza**

**Flashbacks Silver**

-Pues nunca te había visto por el barrio-pregunto de forma inocente su compañera.

-Ah! si es que yo no soy de por aquí- hablo nervioso Silver.

-A, no- le miro por un momento, para María eso realmente le había sorprendido.

-Pues no, yo de echo no tengo familia- bajo la cabeza al igual que sus orejas, hablar sobre su familia no era un tema agradable para el.

-Puedes confiar en mi- una sonrisa sincera se poso en sus labios.

-eh!-.

-¡Claro!, si algo te molesta estoy cien porciento segura de que te ayudare-

-Umm María, no es que desconfíe de ti solo que no me siento muy a gusto hablando del tema- pidio de forma amable el erizo.

La eriza de ojos celeste cielo, le miro con ternura para luego esbozar una sonrisa sincera.

-Es que yo, ni siquiera pude conocer a mis verdaderos padres- un gota salada se vio caer de sus ojos color ámbar a medida que su voz se entrecortaba con esta.

-Tranquilo Silver, yo estoy aquí puedes contar conmigo-.

-Los mataron- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que María le abrazara con fuerza.

-Descuida, no esas solo- si algo había aprendido era el brindar apoyo a un amigo necesitado lo que siempre Amy le recomendaba.

-Gracias- susurro por ultimo, luego solo cerro sus ojos con ganas inmesas de querer dormir.

**Fin del flashbacks **

-Pero que paso después…-

**-º-º-º-º-º**

Creyó que esto seria un simple juego, sin embargo aquel joven realmente iba en serio, le había besado con tal delicadeza que jamás se lo hubiera imaginado.

-Y tu, en que piensas- le llamo su atención su compañera a la vez que mordía una manzana.

-En nada importante- cito tratando de ocultar su despiste.

-Claaaro- sonrío picaresca.

-Vamos, créeme- le dio un golpecito en el hombro una manera para luego ruborizarse.

-Te conozco mejor que esta ciudad!- exclamo con tono dramático- por chaos Amy, dime… ¿que te sucede?- pregunto viéndole directo a los ojos.

-Pues pienso en mi futuro esposo, Noah- medió susurro cosa que su hermana ya había escuchado.

-Ohh! Mi dulce e inocente Amy, que cosas piensas, siempre pensé en ti como una niña inocente- hablo con sarcasmo, haciendo énfasis en sus palabras.

-Tu crees que yo…-se estremeció- solo alguien como tu podría pensar cosas así!- exclamo con sonroje.

La eriza de ojos rojizos, soltó una sonora carcajada al ver el rostro de inocencia que ponía la ya mencionada.

-Ups, mira la hora, tengo que irme hermanita-

-Se puede saber a donde- pregunto fingiendo desinteres.

-Simplemente voy a visitar a una amiga-.

-Te vas de viaje otra vez, a este paso le sacaras canas verdes a nuestra madre-.

-Claro, claro Amy, ya soy mayorcita ¿no crees?- le sonrío acto seguido le guiño el ojo haciendo que Amy se enfadara un poco.

-Solo regresa temprano, ¿si?- dijo un poco enojada.

-No prometo nada- dicho esto, solo se despidió con una beso al aire y se fue volando utilizando sus habilidades

-Esa Noah, nunca cambia-

**-º-º-º-º-º**

Dos figuras aparecieron en medio de la densa niebla que recubría un bosque; se veían llegar cansadas.

-Logramos escapar, cierto!- pregunto sonriente pero agitada a la vez.

-Si y dime por que vinimos aquí- pregunto con seriedad mirando los alrededores del lugar.

-Ya sabes, para encontrarlo a el- dijo casi en forma soñadora.

-Me alegra verte esperanzada-

-Je si hace un tiempo que no vengo aquí que deberíamos hacer primero-

-tu conoces el lugar mejor que yo, que opinas-le miro esperando una respuesta.

-Supongo que deberíamos irnos a la posada de una vieja amiga mía- le jala del brazo mientras corren hacia lo que parecía ser una ciudad.

-º-º-º-º-

-Bienvenidos ah...eres tu- parecía haberse enojado a su sola presencia.

-Jeje y quien mas preciosa- hablo con voz zalameria.

-Deja de venir aquí, espantas a mis clientes- se denotaba el enojo de aquella eriza.

-Recuerda lo que me debes- recalco sin darle la minima importancia a las quejas que le mandaba.

-Ya lo se mas bla bla…-

En un pequeño hotel, se veía a una eriza morada de mechones negros peleándose con un erizo verde un poco mas mayor que ella al parecer muy molesto.

-Vamos Nere, yo se que quieres- se acerco de forma coqueta.

-Vete de aquí, vete de mi hotel!- le alejo con las manos enojándose mas de lo que ya estaba.

-Quien me va a obligar-

-Oyes Nere, viste a tu... –entro al pequeño establecimiento. La joven eriza cruzo miradas con su oponente causando una tensión entre los presentes.

-Bien me voy, adiós bombón- manda un beso de manera galante a la eriza de mechones negros – Y adiós muñeca- con un halago que medio asqueo a la eriza de cabellos rosados esta procedió a entrar al lugar.

-Es cierto Nere! es cierto que Alexis volverá!- hablo esperanzada.

-Si increíble no lo crees, creí que se había ido-

-pues solo, es el destino- sonrío dulcemente Nere.

**-º-º-º-º**

-Silver me tenias tan….-

-Preocupada- finalizo la oración Silver al ver el rostro de preocupación que llevaba Blaze.

-Si- bajo la cabeza ruborizándose un poco.

-Lo siento Blaze es que, ah tuve que estar solo- desvío la mirada por algunas razones odia ver triste a su compañera.

-Ya lo se-

-Quiero cambiarme de vida, mejorar… no me gusta la que llevo ahora-

-Pero que podemos hacer- le miro Blaze a los ojos

-Escapar- finalizo con seriedad Silver.

**-º-º-º**

Camino en una carretera desértica, las luces de un auto era lo único que se podía sentir por la intensa oscuridad de la noche que presenciaba.

-Vez te lo eh advertido, no debiste confiar en ese chico- reprocho una figura a otra q le miraba

-Que crees que suceda-

-Pues mátalo! no nos sirve mas, recuerda lo que Mephiles dijo- repitio aquel sujeto

-Lose pero en donde-

-Mira un barranco- señalo este sujeto.

Ambas personas bajaron del auto, abrieron la cajuela para sacar lo que parecía un cuerpo sin vida…talvez…

-Bien, a las una dos y tres!-

En un simple minuto se habían desecho del cuerpo de cierto erizo con nombre Shadow lamentablemente este aun seguía con vida para desgracias de sus jefes.

Pero que había sucedido para que este así, Shadow realmente moriría….

**-º-º-º-º-º-º**

-El paseo de mañana te va a encantar Amy- cito Elías de forma galante.

-Si, paseo- hablo desganada.

-Y de paso podemos ir a ver las atracciones locales; que dices- pregunto para voltear a ver a la eriza de ojos verdes.

-Gracias eres muy amable- sonrío causando alegría en Elías

-Todo por ver esa bella sonrisa que tienes-

Amy solo se ruborizo

Yacía una preciosa mañana en la mansión Rose, mientras que Amy tomaba la merienda de medio día; esta se encontraba acompañada del joven Elías el cual no perdería semejante oportunidad con su bella rosa como acostumbraba a llamarle.

-Te veo pensativa sucede algo-

-Jeje bueno desearía que pues fuéramos al campo, así con mi hermanita María-

-Realmente, lo deseas así-

-Si y mucho-

-Bien, tus deseos serán cumplidos, por cierto donde esta María-

-No lo se anda perdida por ahí, pero anoche regreso muy tarde-

-A donde!-

-no lo sabes aunque sospechas no me faltan-

-Eje- Elías se dedico a mirarle unos momentos mas de una manera tan tierna demostrando así el gran afecto que le tiene a la joven eriza, pero en cambio para Amy se le hacia un tanto empalagoso el trato que le dada vaya le parecía medio baboso.

**-º-º-º-º**

La música clásica resonaba por los pasillos de esa mansión; bellas tonadas y melodías se percibían en los lugares del enorme lugar juntó con un piano, esas delicadas notas eran tocadas por alguien, que al parecer se encontraba demasiado metido en su trabajo. El dueño de aquel talento era un joven humano de cabello morado y ojos del mismo color el cual lleva una galera negra; se mantenía muy concentrando en su composición.

-Disculpe, señor- hablo tembloroso un humano que al parecer era parte de la servidumbre de aquel hogar-

El piano sonó abruptamente dando a entender que el que lo tocaba no se encontraba muy feliz con el resultado de haberlo enfadado.

-Tu sabes que detesto cuando me interrumpen- hablo calmado volteando a ver al sirviente.

-Yo solo quería…-

-Mas vale que sea importante- elevo un poco mas el tono de su voz.

-Pero….

-Habla! – exigió viéndolo de reojo bastante enojado.

-Escapo- apresuro a decir.

Esas palabras resonaron en su mente como era posible

-Por que no me lo dijeron-

-Esta es vez a sido definitivo, el escapo-

Cerro los ojos tratando de encontrar calma, a lo que parecía ser un gran problema- Iré a dar un vuelta, no me molesten!-

-Hasta pronto señor Kisamy- susurro aquel sirviente.

**-º-º-º-º-**

**Flashbacks **

-Cuídala mucho-

-Lo prometo-

-No dejes q nada le pase-

-No se preocupe Yakira prometo cuidar con mi vida a su pequeña Yuki-

En aquel lecho de muerte una joven zorrita de color naranja descasaba mientras sonreía. Su vida se iba

-Lo prometo- con esto dicho, Vector se retiro del lugar cargando una niña en brazos a la vez que un equidna rojo lo acompañaba al lado de un camaleón morado

-Tu eres Yuki, mucho gusto- hablo refiriéndose a una pequeña bebe

**Fin flashbacks**

-Jaaj Vector, que haces- se acerco una pequeña zorrita de color crema ojos celestes cabello largo y muy tierna.

-Solo aquí pequeña revisando unos papeles- Sonrío Vector a la pequeña.

-Si, un nuevo caso- pregunto.

-De que habla?- miro curiosa sus papeles.

-Confidencial pequeña- los acomodo a medida que los guardaba en el cajón del escritorio.

-Vamos de que habla- insistió haciendo un puchero infantil.

-Jej solo unos cuantos conflictos, vete jugar con Charmy-

-Te quiero mucho Vector- abrazo al cocodrilo con mucho cariño.

-Yo también Yuki- devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa.

Yuki se fue corriendo del lugar mientras que alguien entraba al mismo.

-No es necesario mentirle a la pequeña-. hablo Espío el cual apareció en la puerta como si de magia se tratara.

-Lo se pero no quiero que aun se entere de las consecuencias de este mundo-

-Un nuevo caso- hablo interesado Espio.

-Si un caso de peleas clandestinas, aun mas que eso-

-Bien, andando-

-º-º-º-º-

**María POV**

El día había sido muy cansado, prácticamente solo quiero relajarme; Elías nos trajo aquí a mi y a mi hermanita Amy, a veces creo que el es muy empalagoso y aburrido, me aburre, no se como lo aguanta Amy.

_No te alejes María _

Si me había dicho eso, pero yo quiero aventura no cerrarme en un lugar aburrido.

-Ummm….-

Me adentre en el bosque, algo me decia que lo que buscaba lo encontraría.

-Ahhh…!-

Pude percibir una respiración agitada provinente de unos de los barrancos, ¿que hay por aquí cerca?. No quería acercarme por miedo, pero mi curiosidad ganaba.

-…..-

Por poco y grito al ver sangre en el lugar que era eso un…un cuerpo pero estará vivo?...

-¿Quien eres tu?

**Fin Maria POV**

-º-º-º-º-º

-Vamos descansa debes estar cansado- sonrío dulcemente a su compañero el cual es un erizo negro de ojos cafés y mechas rojas.

-Gracias- agradeció este a medida que subía las escaleras del lugar.

-Alexis, regresaste- se alegro Nere de forma emotiva

Alexis es una gata café de ojos ámbar un flequillo medio desordenado.

-Hasta que regresas, nos tenias preocupadas- reclamo Noah a la joven

-Lo siento pero no se enojen ¡eh!-

-Con una condición- la eriza rosada se cruzo de brazos y le miro de reojo.

-Cual?- pregunto incrédula.

-Quien es el erizo que te acompaña, jaja no me digas picara-

-Basta Noah, solo es un amigo, es como mi hermano!- defendió Alexis

-Claro claro y yo soy la reina-

-Pues a sus pies estoy mi humilde reina-

Esta le miro con un poco de enojo y luego se río fuertemente

-JAJA, ah… ya extrañaba esa forma de ser tuya eh-

-Yo también te eh extrañado, jeje también a ti Nere, pero ahora ya sabes estamos en misión- recordó Alexis a Noah

-Sisi si los niños perdidos, lo se- hablo con deje esta.

-Lo mas importante por ahora, quisiera ir a dar una vuelta- dijo la gata caminando hacia la salida.

-Cuando regreses y me cuentas lo de ti y tu supuesto amigo- cito Noah.

-Como ordene majestad- siguió con el juego Alexis.

**-º-º-º-º**

-Zone Cops, reportándose- hablo desde un transmisor comunicando desde unos altavoces.

-Los encontraron- exigió un hombre ya mayor.

-No no hay indicios del experimento 002-

-Demonios, se supone que debería encontrarlo-. Maldijo para si realmente es tan importante encontrarlo.-¡Son incompetentes!-

-Lo lamentamos, señor-

-Eso no basta, ahora el esta libre pone en peligro el prestigio del señor Kisamy- exigio gritando con suma molestia.

-Lo encontraremos-

-Mas les vale, llamen a Zonic y su escuadrón especial- hablo hastiado.

-Señor si señor-

**-º-º-º-º**

-Hasta ahora fue lo único que pude conseguir- bajo las orejas, prácticamente comían basura y eso Sonic lo odiaba.

-Descuida Sonic basta y sobra- tranquilizo Tails brindándole apoyo.

-Duerman bien yo are vigilancia esta noche- Sonic sonrío.

-Jej sep-

-Pero estará cansado verdad- Cream salio abrazada a su muñequito viendo a Sonic con un estado cansado.

-si Cream pero estaré bien- se agacho a su altura para luego hablarle y tranquilizarle.

-Bueno- se calmo ruborizándose un poco.

-Además… Nazo me ayudara verdad- se levanto mirando al ya mencionado el cual solo se contenía a observar la nada.

-Hmph-

-Si el creído- susurro Tails con cierta molestia en sus palabras.

-Descuida Cream, estaremos bien – sonrío de nuevo Sonic.

-Si -

Cada noche siempre era lo mismo, todos los días debían proteger la pequeña ciudad que habían creado, pero no podían dejarla así por así debía tener vigilancia para protegerse de "ellos" o de cualquier otro hombre raro que quisiera meterse.

-Al fin cooperas eh- sonrio burlesco el erizo azulado.

-No preguntes Sonic-

-Solo quiero cuidarlos nada mas-

-No tienes que hacer otras cosas como…-se dedico a pensar unos segundos para luego decir- estar siendo perseguido por tu novia-

-Noah no es mi novia- defendió Sonic con cierto enojo cambiando su rostro a uno serio.

-Si claro- repitió.

-No fastidies, Nazo-

-Yo no fastidio, digo los hechos-

-Mm no importa are lo que sea para alimentar a mis hermanos, lo que sea-

-Aunque sea robar- le miro por primera vez volteo a mirarle.

-Si- dijo seriamente.-Ahora si me disculpas, yo…-

-Sonic debemos hablar- dijo un erizo de colores grises el cual se había acercado en una limosina negra. Todos los presentes miraron asombrados.

-Mephiles- murmuro enojado.

-Te are una propuesta que no podrás rechazar-

**-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Se veía a Alexis llevar un montón de papeles mientras corría apurada.

-Con permiso, eh lo siento, ah si disculpe-

Corría tan distraída por el rumbo, que no se había fijado que había chocado con alguien

-Auch -cayo de sentón al suelo, luego elevo la vista para ver una figura bastante esbelta que el brindaba la mano.

-Lo siento, es que yo-

-No importa fue mi error-

-Eje, pues gracias- ambos recogieron los papeles

-Muchas gracias mucho gusto soy Alexis Dulce the cat, y usted-

-Un placer Makoto Kysami...-

* * *

_N\A: Wooow tiempazo sin actualizar lectores pido disculpas, como que no me dan las ideas ._. que mas da, ya actualize y de echo debo darles muchas gracias por seguir este fic, no me olvido debo agardecer especialmente a_

_mi primito Maquinolopsky que me ah prestado a su personaje: Makoto Kisamy gracias primis n_n_

_a Shadamy-17 por prestarme a su personaje Nere the hedgehog :D_

_a mi amiga de DA YukixTails por prestarme a su personaje Yuki the fox jaja_

_y claro especialemente a otro de mis amigos de DA Tails-Prower26: por prestarme a su personaje Shadow the hedgehog un clon perfecto del verdadero ademas de darme ideas para este capi, gracias tesoro xD_

_Sin menospreciar a mi querida Noah que me ha estado apoyando para actualizar este fic :) si soy muy descuidada abeces n_ñU_

**Si quieren una nueva actualización quiero ver muchos comentarios y si hay pocos me dare otro receso de dos meses XDDD**

_**Me dejas un review :)**_


End file.
